


Damaged Goods: A Gallery

by SkySamuelle



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus attempt to take a vacation, thwart a hijacking, commandeer a security scooter, destroy most of a luxury liner, get saddled with a baby krogan, and have to explain themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Covert Art& A Character Presentation Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stealth_Noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/gifts).



This is  commander Shepard, the way character discussion with the author sketched her:

 

                   

AN- Those scars were the hell to recreate.

And now a cover art for the story:

 

 

>                
> 
>  
> 
> And an alternate version:
> 
>          


	2. A Fem!Shep Fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing the character 's backstory and the place she is emotionally at when the fanfic starts, I tried to create a fanmix that could both tell an 'origin story' of sorts and be a personality sketch. I think this Shep can be fascinating. :)

 

this fanmix will be available on 8tracks. my profile there is queenofcups.

<http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/stars-and-scars>

 

 


	3. A Fem!Shep/Garrus Fanmix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a shippy fanmix, based on the beautiful description the author gave of the relationship between Shepard and Garrus.

Ideally, the front cover tries to show those two looking intensely into each other during a face-to-face-moment. This fanmix will be available on 8tracks at: <http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/light-up-the-sky>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give those scars always the same pattern, but keeping in account perspective. They are supposed to look glowy red and not at all like lava cracks, but hey, this is as good my numerous, numerous attempts could produce.


End file.
